Peur
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: "Elle connaissait ce goût. Cette saveur âpre de bile. Chacun avait un autre à aimer, Morgana, elle, était tombée amoureuse du seul sentiment qui ne la laissait, et ne la laisserait jamais."


**Note de l'auteur : **_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 7ème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone__ : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction__) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "Peur"._

_C'est un ArMor qui ne tient pas compte du 305. Surtout pas. Après, je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il tient compte, et de quoi il ne tient pas compte. En fait, je ne sais même pas s'il a un sens. Enfin, si, il est clair dans ma tête. A vous de me dire s'il est clair pour vous._

* * *

**Peur :**

Elle connaissait ce goût. Cette saveur âpre de bile. Elle la connaissait trop bien pour parvenir à l'ignorer. La peur était toujours là. Depuis des années, Morgana vivait avec elle, compagne invisible. La peur était à Morgana ce que le chat était à la vieille dame aigrie.

Chacun avait un autre à aimer, Morgana, elle, était tombée amoureuse du seul sentiment qui ne la laissait, et ne la laisserait jamais. Elle ne pourrait être trahie par la peur. Elle en venait à attendre avec délectation le moment où la peur la prendrait. Peur qu'Uther découvrît la vérité, d'abord. Peur d'être trop différente, ensuite. Peur d'elle-même, enfin.

Mais à ce sentiment s'en ajoutait un autre, un sentiment de puissance incroyable. Et ses yeux devenaient d'or.

**ooo**

_Une cavalcade dans la forêt. Une course contre la mort et al..._

_Son souffle chaud contre sa joue alors qu'il la nargue une fois de plus. L'envie de lui arracher ce sourire suffisant du visage et de le sec..._

_...alors le bruit d'une flèche qui percute une armure, et la douleur d'une autre qui perce les chairs. Le sang qui enva..._

_...secouer de toute ses forces et de lui dire d'aller se faire voir, de lui sommer d'arrêter, parce que ça ne pou..._

…_envahit la bouche. Et Mordred, quinze ans, peut-être seize, qui se retourne, horrifié. La flèche a ricoché sur son armure. Mais c'es..._

… _pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Et sa main à lui qui vient attraper sa han..._

…_c'est dans le dos de Morgana que la flèche s'est plantée. Et Morgana est tombée. Et Morgana ne porte pas d'armure. Et Morgana saigne. Et elle crie à Mordred de cour..._

… _sa hanche. Et le visage d'Arthur qui se penche vers celui de Morgana pour l'em... _

… _de courir. Et Mordred doit obéir. Et des capes rouges portant les armoiries des Pendragons qui tournoient dans l'air. Et Sir Leon à l'air désolé. Et Morgana qui apeur et Morgana qui m…_

_...l'embrasser. Mais Morgana n'est plus Morgana, et c'est Gwen, Guenièvre, qu'Arthur embrasse. _

… _meurt. _

**ooo**

Lorsque Morgana se réveilla ce jour-là, elle était dans sa chambre à Camelot. Elle sut, comme on sait, comme on est sûr, comme l'inverse est impossible, qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de son départ. Qu'il lui fallait partir.

Elle courut. Sans se regarder dans un seul miroir, sans se changer, sans se coiffer, sans avoir l'air décente, elle courut. La cour, la ville basse, les portes de la ville. Et bientôt une silhouette se mit à courir avec elle. Une silhouette qui portait une armure.

La lisière de la forêt arriva bien assez vite. Mordred avait pris quelques pas d'avance, mais ce n'était pas très grave, parce qu'ils étaient tout à fait seuls. Mais était-ce bien Mordred, déjà? Comment pouvait-elle en être sûre? Et là, comme un poison dont on ne peut se passer, la peur s'insinua dans la bouche de Morgana.

**ooo**

_-Morgana !_

_Mais l'épée de Cendred a déjà transpercé la fine peau blanche du bras, et Morgana a basculé. C'est le vide. Il n'y a que le vide et le cri d'Arthur. Toujours. Et alors qu'elle bascule, comme au ralenti, elle voit l'épée, au dessus de la tête princière. Et elle reconnaît, elle reconnaît l'odeur, le goût, la saveur inimitable de la peur, pour un homme qu'elle devrait tuer et qu'elle ne peut qu'aimer. Alors elle crie elle aussi, son prénom à lui. Et le sol se rapproche trop vite. _

_Puis ce sont des murmures près de son oreille, mais étrangement lointains. Et c'est le temps qui passe. Elle entend Gaius murmurer que c'est six mois. Puis Merlin dit un an. Et c'est ainsi. Le temps qui passe, encore et encore. C'est la voix d'Arthur à son chevet. C'est le mot sorcière dans la bouche d'Uther. Et toujours le temps qui passe. Et c'est le réveil. _

**ooo**

Et ce fut l'envie de vomir, aussi. Ses mouvements se firent plus saccadés. La peur était partout. En elle, autour d'elle. Une flèche siffla, et une autre, et Morgana tomba dans un râle. Mordred avait enlevé son casque, il semblait avoir quinze ans. Peut-être seize. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il était bien plus jeune. Elle entendit sa bouche lui dire de courir, et il courut. Le visage de Sir Leon entra dans son champ de vision de plus en plus rétréci.

-Morgana !

Etait-ce une vision? Morgana avait toujours aimé la façon qu'Arthur avait de prononcer son nom. Il mettait le goût de ses lèvres sur chacune des lettres et c'était délicieux.

_-Morgana !_

_Est-ce une vision? Morgana a toujours aimé la façon qu'Arthur a de prononcer son nom. Il met le goût de ses lèvres sur chacune des lettres et c'est délicieux. _

Ses yeux étaient tellement bleus.

_Ses yeux sont tellement bleus_.

Mais était-ce ce sentiment qu'elle voyait, qu'elle sentait, qu'elle goûtait? _Est-ce la peur, est-ce la peur qu'elle lit dans les yeux d'Arthur. _Pourtant, n'était-ce pas un arc qu'il tenait dans ses mains? Ou était-ce une arbalète?_ Est-ce bien Arthur? _


End file.
